Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño Dragon
by yatta
Summary: Draco desperto ese día pensando en lo maravilloso que seria su cumpleaños, pero al desperta se encontro completamente solo. Maldita cara rajada, mas valia una buena compensación por aquello! lemon.


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI PEQUEÑO DRAGON**

Capitulo único

_Made in yatta's brain_

**O.o.O**

Draco se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, en verdad que estaba hecho una fiera, que se creía ese maldito odioso niño que vivió!

Respiro profundo tratando de recobrar un poco la cordura, maldita cara rajada! Sonrió tristemente, ya tenía demasiado tiempo sin saberse usar esa expresión hacia esa cosita linda que lo enloquecía de sobre manera, aunque esos últimos días el moreno había estado muy distante, por las mañanas no lo encontraba y al llegar por la noche se dormía, al principio pensó que era una especie de broma, intento provocarlo pero nada, nada! Que se suponía que eso significaba!

Pensó que quizás si estaba cansado y lo dejo pasar, ya tendría su recompensa al día siguiente, de eso se encargaría personalmente, al menos eso fue lo que pensó, pero no, como se había equivocado tan terriblemente?

Bueno no era como si pensara que algo como eso pudiera pasar, en la mente de Harry solamente debía haber una cosa, Draco Malfoy y la única manera en la que no pensara en él debía ser solo por estar enloquecido después de una sección de sexo intensa y extensa, de aquellas que solo el oji verde era capaz de soportar, demonios como extrañaba eso! Algo realmente malo debió haber hecho en su vida pasada o quizás en la actual, a quien le importaba, que acaso una semana de abstinencia no era suficiente para que su karma desapareciera?

Bufo, tomo una chaqueta y salió, no iba a pasar un amargado cumpleaños solo por que a ese aparentemente se le había olvidado, estaba tan molesto que, haa! Grito de pura frustración, tuvo deseos de llorar y si todo aquello eran señales de que Harry se había aburrido?

Comenzó a negar con su cabeza, esa era una idea ridícula, como iba a aburrirse del maravilloso Draco, sobre todo por que nadie podía satisfacerlo como él lo hacia o sí? Debía dejar todos esos negativos pensamientos, no podía adelantarse a los hechos, Harry como buen Gryffindor no sería capaz de ser infiel o sí? Sin duda tendría que explicar todo.

Termino por salir, iría a la casa de sus padres , por lo pronto un gran abrazo de su madre debía ser más que suficiente.

**O-o**

Llego hasta la mansión Malfoy, se detuvo en a la estancia, un pequeño elfo apareció

–joven amo, puedo servirle en algo?- dijo haciendo una reverencia

–dile a mis padres que estoy aquí- dijo aun un tanto molesto

–lo siento joven amo, los señores salieron

Draco se quedó en blanco, acaso había escuchado bien?

–dijeron algo, como a donde o cuando regresaban?

–el amo solo dijo que regresarían tarde, solo eso joven amo

Genial lo que le faltaba, ahora también sus padres, era una especie de complot para molestarlo en su cumpleaños?

Sin decir nada y con un bufido salió casi lanzando maldiciones, su buena amiga Pansy, seguro que ella al menos lo tranquilizaría

**O-o**

Fue un elfo de nuevo el que lo recibió, aquello no podía ser bueno, Draco lo miro con ira contenida

La elfina dio un brinquito hacia atrás –la amita le dejo esto señor Malfoy- la elfina extendió con miedo una carta y se la entregó al rubio

El oji gris prácticamente se la arrebato ya bastante exasperado, solo esperaba que esa carta fuera una espacie de mapa que lo llevara a una especie de fiesta sorpresa o de lo contrario terminaría en Azkaban por todas las maldiciones que iba a lanzar

Abrió el papel y comenzó a leer las palabras escritas:

"hola querido, siento que esto sea apresurado, no quisimos invitarte, sabíamos que Harry no podría, te veremos en una semana, este viaje Slytherin en crucero será genial, es una lástima que no estés aquí, te queremos Draqui."

Seguramente si alguien lo estuviese viendo pensaría que explotaría en cualquier momento, ni siquiera había un feliz cumpleaños en la maldita carta! Aunque no fuese a ir, solo por cortesía al menos, debieron mencionárselo, quienes iban a ir? Slytherin? Eso significaba que todos sus amigos Slytherin no estarían para desearle un feliz lo que fuera!

Quizás podía fingir que aún no era su cumpleaños y celebrarlo ya que Harry estuviese un poco menos ocupado, que demonios estaba pensando! No iba a perdonarlo, no esta vez!

Bueno solo le iba a costar un poco más de lo normal, un momento, no podía contradecirse de esa manera, por qué tenía que amar tanto a ese hombre? No podía dejar que hiciese lo que le diera la gana con él, sería duro y firme respecto a ese castigo.

Pero ahora solo deseaba regresar a casa tomar una copa de vino y esperar a que ese fatídico día terminara.

Se sentía sumamente derrotado ya había llegado al lugar que llamaba hogar, todo estaba muy oscuro, iba a iluminar la habitación cuando esta lo hizo sin que tuviese que mover un solo dedo, sus ojos se abrieron por completo, todos estaban allí, en su propia casa!

Pansy no estaba en aquel crucero y sus padres, ellos también, incluso Severus quien le había mandado con anticipación su obsequio y le había deseado un feliz cumpleaños desde Bulgaria y Harry, su Harry se encontraba en medio acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos, lo rodeo apretándolo –feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño dragón

Al escuchar aquellas palabras despertó del shock, el rubio estaba por reclamar por todos los daños pero de pronto se vio envuelto en un sin número de abrazos haciéndole olvidar momentánea mente el asunto, muy bien, esperaría a que todos se fueran, entonces cobraría cuentas, aunque esa sorpresa le daba puntos al moreno, sin embargo no era suficiente excusa para el abandono que tuvo que sufrir la semana pasada.

Había sido una fiesta increíble, la música, la comida la compañía, todo había sido perfecto!

Tenía en la mano un buen pedazo de pastel, el aspecto no era bueno pero sin duda el sabor, jamás había probado algo como eso

–Draco- llamo su padre, el rubio volteo, su padre no pudo evitar sonreír, su hijo parecía un pequeño con ese chocolate embarrado en la boca

–sabes, cuando decidieron vivir juntos tenía mis dudas, pero después de esto, creo que Potter es el indicado, no solo por el nombre claro esta

Draco lo miro extrañado –a que te refieres? Estabas muy complacido por el renombre que ganaría nuestra familia

–sí, pero no sabía si te haría feliz, sabes esas cosas también le importan a un padre

–y que fue lo que te convenció?

Lucius sonrió –esto- con sus manos abarco el lugar –Potter se encargó de toda la organización de la fiesta, no dejo que lo ayudáramos, bueno solo le dimos algunos consejos, pero sin duda te conoce más de lo que pensé, incluso hizo ese pastel que tienes embarrado en la boca- se burló el mayor de los Malfoy

Draco de inmediato tomo una servilleta, se limpió, demonios! Que se suponía que haría? Estaba enormemente feliz.

Después de escuchar aquello la velada fue más divertida, despidió a todos con una enorme sonrisa y agradeciendo su presencia, cerro la entrada, Pansy había sido la última en salir, miro en todas direcciones, donde estaba el acusado?

Se fue directo a la habitación, donde lo encontrara dormido!

Entro en la habitación, la luz era tenue, había pétalos sobre la cama que brillaban rojizos, con un enorme letrero en la pared que decía feliz cumpleaños, Harry lo abrazo por detrás, sentía el aliento del moreno en su nuca, escucho como le susurraba al oído –yo aún no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños- aquello hizo que el rubio se estremeciera, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se sintió así de bien?

–la fiesta…

Fue todo lo que el Slytherin pudo decir, Harry comenzó a desabotonar la ropa del rubio –ha, eso! Solo fue una compensación por lo que te hice esta semana, en verdad lo siento amor, me perdonas?

Draco se separó bruscamente, quedando de frente –estaba esperando una buena explicación sobre eso, por que organizar una fiesta sorpresa no me parece una buena excusa- dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz

Harry ya conocía a Draco, sabía que eso pasaría, pero ya había planeado aquello demasiado –en parte fue por eso

–entonces hay- trago saliva –algo más?- o alguien quizás pensó

Harry negó con la cabeza –todo termina en la misma razón a final de cuentas, tenía desde el mes pasado pensando que hacer para tu cumpleaños, quería que fuera especial, después de todo este sería el primero que pasaríamos como pareja

Draco escuchaba con atención, un mes? Había dicho un mes?

–entonces, por fin decidí esta fiesta sorpresa

–sabes bien que no me dirías nada sobre esto, por que has estado ignorándome?

Harry sonrió apenado –eso es cierto, pero también sabes que me es muy difícil negarte algo, y no pude evitar preguntarme y si tú ya tenías tus propios planes para este día? No tendría una excusa para negarme

–al menos podrías, tu sabes

Harry lo miraba incrédulo –que?

Malfoy frunció el ceño –fue una semana, una semana de abstinencia Harry! Sabes lo que es eso!

–esa fue la parte más difícil, pero me temo que en esa situación es donde soy más débil y lo sabes, si me habría dejado tentar, en alguna de esas apasionadas noches seguramente habrías pedido ir de viaje o algo parecido y yo sin titubear hubiese dicho si

Draco entrecerró los ojos, eso significaba que no podría castigarlo? Volteo a ver al oji verde, su mirada parecía perdida, percibía un poco de lujuria en ellos, se mordió el labio inferior

–por que no discutimos esto después de descansar un poco en la cama

Draco elevo una ceja – te dejare hacer de todo menos descansar en esa cama

Tomo con fuerza la camisa de Harry y lo acerco bruscamente para así poder besarlo, por Merlín, como extrañaba esos labios presionando los suyos y sobre todo extrañaba juguetear con su lengua en el cuerpo de Potter, sin duda el rubio era más hábil desvistiendo, ya solo había dejado a Harry con los calzoncillos puestos mientras que Harry parecía tener problemas para desabrocharle el pantalón, empujo al moreno para que cayera sobre la cama, el mismo se quitaría ese molesto pantalón.

Harry estaba deseando tener encima ese maravilloso cuerpo desnudo y aunque la vista era increíble prefería tocar en ese momento, Draco saco lo que le quedaba a Harry de ropa, de una manera un tanto salvaje, acaso eso era lo que pasaba después de dejarlo tantos días en abstinencia? Aunque era increíble la manera en que lo besaba, lo acariciaba y ni que decir de esa juguetona lengua por su cuerpo, no creía posible repetir esa agonía de nuevo, el rubio se mostraba un tanto desesperado –quisiera devorarte entero en este momento- dijo entre jadeos, el moreno sonrió con malicia, deslizo su mano hasta tomar el miembro de Draco provocándolo para que este se pusiera más duro, necesitaba desesperadamente ser penetrado por su adorada serpiente, el rubio jadeaba y mordisqueaba con cada movimiento de la habilidosa mano de su amante, entonces sintió que algo se colocaba en su miembro

–q-que haces –dijo con dificultad

–te gustara- fue la sola respuesta de Harry para después jadear, sentía unos dedos en su entrada, el Slytherin había entendido lo necesitado que estaba de apresurar las cosas

–hazlo, por favor, rápido- suplicaba el Gryffindor, Draco dejo de dilatar su entrada, listo o no, como negarle tal suplica? lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro

Pero que! Que había sido eso? Comenzó con las embestidas, cada vez que entraba una pequeña vibración hacia eso más placentero, sea lo que fuera que le había puesto Harry era demasiado delicioso y al parecer no solo él lo estaba disfrutando, Harry estaba aferrándose fuertemente, jadeando, dejando escapar gritos, pidiendo más, su voz jamás se había escuchado tan sexy

–por Merlín no pares Draco!

Música para sus oídos, el rubio aumento la velocidad, el moreno parecía querer desmayarse en cualquier momento, mal por él, por que no se detendría por nada, se movía cada vez más rápido y fuerte, la pregunta era soportaría el mismo tanto placer? Una última embestida después de sentir humedecer su estómago, siempre conseguía que Harry alcanzara primero el orgasmo.

Intentaba normalizar la respiración, lentamente rodo un poco para no seguir aplastando a Harry, dio un hondo respiro –que demonios fue eso! Dijo con cara de asombro y satisfacción

El moreno sonrió ampliamente –este es un maravilloso invento muggle que encontré por casualidad y dije por que no?

Draco parpadeo un par de veces y toco su miembro, tenía una espacie de anillo plástico, sin duda el moreno debía encontrar más cosas como esa, claro por casualidad

–es un anillo vibrador, se activa con el choque, es decir vibra en cada embestida haciendo que se sienta, bueno tu sabes, así de bien

El rubio lo miro, tenía una boba sonrisa, sin duda el mejor cumpleaños de su vida –esta bien no habrá castigo, después de esto, vaya, podemos repetirlo?

Harry lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente –claro que podemos, solo deja que te de tu obsequio antes –el moreno buscaba en un cajón a un lado de la cama

–pensé que este había sido el obsequio

Harry saco una cajita verde con un lazo plateado como moño –ya lo dije, compensación, solo que esta fue para mi

Draco alzo una ceja, como que para él? El rubio ni siquiera tuvo que hacer la pregunta su cara lo decía todo

–por aguantar una semana toda esta angustia y abstinencia, lo merezco no?- dijo mientras extendía el obsequio

Draco tomo la cajita en sus manos, al abrirla se encontró con un anillo bastante ancho con dos serpientes entrelazadas, supuso que debía tener una charla con el Gryffindor sobre el buen gusto en joyería, no que la pieza fuera horrible, solo que era demasiada ancha para sus delicados dedos, Harry saco la pieza de la cajita y tomo la mano del rubio

–me aceptarías como tu pareja para toda la eternidad?

Draco sintió deseos de llorar, le estaba pidiendo lo que creía? Ahora creía que ese anillo era el más perfecto de todos –si, si, y mil veces si, dijo casi llorando de la emoción

El moreno coloco el anillo para después sacarlo, que se suponía que estaba haciendo? –Harry, dije que si, que es lo que haces?

En su otra mano coloco el anillo –míralo bien- Draco le dio un vistazo, un momento, faltaba una serpiente y no solo eso, ahora tenía las proporciones adecuadas, se veía hermosamente fino

–si tu respuesta es un si, entonces debes colocarme este anillo a mi

El rubio no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero al sentir la mano de Harry sobre la suya y ver que en efecto allí se encontraba un anillo igual al que tenía en la mano, no tuvo dudas, lo coloco sin pensarlo mas

–feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño Dragón

El feliz cumpleañero lo lleno de besos –ahora estrenemos estas joyas con una sesión de sexo intenso y extenso…

**FIN.**

Nota.- espero no haberme pasado de la raya, mmm… bueno al menos lo termine a tiempo, creo yo jajajaj XD! Se puede decir que es una versión más explicita de la que hizo la autoraen un desafío en el SH, Eclipse Fairy, es que cuando lo leí me quede, ahhhh nooooo sentí que deseaba una continuación jeje… Espero que les haya gustado gracias por leer!


End file.
